Run for Fun
It was Sunday, and Jules didn't have any plans. She didn't want to sit around the house all day, so she decided to go for a run, because it was a great way to stay in shape. It also gave her an unbelievable amount of energy and let her learn shortcuts and explore nature. She had been going for a run around her neighborhood block for a couple of months and it was starting to become a habit for her. But she usually went for a run during the weekends. Most of the week, she would spend her time doing chores or homework. But she knew that getting a little excercise on lazy weekends would be a healthy decision. She needed to get some physical exercise at times like this, and doing her daily house chores didn't count. She knew that today would be the day to go for a little run. Jules liked going for a jog in the mornings because it helped clear her mind, she liked the fresh, crisp morning air, and she liked the quietness in her neighborhood every now and then. The streets were silent. The sky was a perfect shade of blue, and the clouds were still. Jules knew that this was indeed a perfect day to go for a jog around the block. She laced up her sneakers, adjusted her fitness tracker, and set off on a light jog. Jules jogged down the empty street that had a few cars parked on the curbs. At the end of the street, there was a T-shaped section, and it had two paths that Jules chose to run down. She prefered going down the left side of the path, because she was able to navigate her way easier. She could feel the sun's warmth on her back and neck as she ran, and greeted some other people who were out on a jog just like her as she completed her first round. She liked meeting some cheerful, friendly people who enjoyed getting fit as much as she did. As Jules started her second round, saw a few other joggers who were out that morning. These joggers were going down the same path as she was. She didn't seem to recognize them, though. They seemed to be likely starting a new habit. But she just kept to herself, eyes a few feet ahead of her, and just focused on the sound of her sneakers hitting the pavement. "Hey there," said one of the joggers. "Out for a run like we are?" "Um, yes," said Jules. "It's part of my normal routine on Sundays. It's a way for me to take some time off from the things I do at home every day." "Well," chuckled the jogger. "You only go jogging on Sundays? Just so you can lounge around for the rest of the week?" "No, no..." groaned Jules. "I'm just getting started. It's not like I'm running a marathon or anything. I'm planning to go for a run more often than just Sundays, okay?" This jogger was getting on her nerves, and she decided that she wanted them to just leave already. "I guess I'd better head home before noon," said the jogger. "Fine," she said with a sigh. "Go right ahead." "Okay, then," said the jogger. "See you later, pal." Jules waited until the joggers were out of her sight. Then, after her second round was done, she decided to just head back home, because she decided not to hear other annoying joggers brag about how they just wanted to run for fun. This was the strangest and most awkward jog that she ever had in her life, but she knew that exercise should become part of her daily routine. But not today. Right now, she needed a break. Category:Stories